


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, THIRDS Series - Charlie Cochet
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, Crossover, Fighting As Foreplay, Look it’s pretty much what you’d imagine if these two met, Lord help us all, M/M, flirting over torture, the smut is inevitable at this point really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: When a routine job for Liam Bell leads to him discovering a surprising memento, the path is set for an encounter that could change his life forever, perhaps even end it.A path that leads to a rogue Theirian, a man spoken of in whispers, a man known simply as 'Wolf"
Comments: 28
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is my fault. I entirely blame other people....

The first time it happened it had taken Liam somewhat by surprise, which in his line of work was a shock in itself. Surprise was, quite simply, not something he expected these days; boredom, disappointment, even irritation, those were his expected work reactions. You didn't get as good as he was without starting to feel a sense of ennui at how irritatingly routine even the supposedly difficult jobs had become. 

It had started with what Liam considered to be rather mundane job, one that he would’ve refused had he not been offered an inordinate amount of money, more than enough to counteract the routine nature of the task. It had been simple, track down one of the minor players in a cartel, get information, make it look like an accident or suicide, his employer didn't really care. Simple.

In retrospect he should've realised that it was too easy. He was good at his job, but not so good that he didn't come across the odd roadblock in the way of his ultimate goal. This time there were none. Well, strictly speaking there was one, one major issue; his target swinging gracefully from a ceiling fan.

“Inconvenient” Liam had muttered under his breath before proceeding to search the penthouse in the vain hope that he would find something to make the evening not a total bust. 

Of course, he’d realised that the chances were slim, clearly someone had got here before him, but he’d hoped, seeing as it was a relatively simple mission, that perhaps they may have missed something. 

What he’d found was not what he’d wanted, not by a long shot and yet it was enough to pique his interest; standing in the middle of the mantle in the otherwise minimalist loft space was figurine. Not just a figurine, no, possibly the tackiest piece of mass produced, tourist tat, Liam had had the misfortune to see. Unable to resist Liam had sauntered over and ran a gloved hand over it, stifling a laugh at just how truly awful it was, a custey, roughly cast wolf waving a paw. Liam had slipped into his pocket and quietly left.

……….

For a while, Liam had forgotten all about his curious find and life had returned to it’s tedious monotony. His employer had been unrepentant, firmly stating that you didn't get into his position without making sure that you had all bases covered. He’d even suggest that next time perhaps Liam should be faster if he wanted to get paid. Were it not for the potential for a massive payday Liam would've walked away, but needs must and he did so like the finer things in life. Of course when the work ran dry Liam had a sneaking suspicion the bastard may have a  _ terrible  _ accident. 

The next few jobs had passed without incident and Liam’s bank account was looking far more healthy. It had been somewhat disappointing if he was honest, he did so love a challenge. The only slight consolation he had was, when reading the police reports of the last two jobs, was that there had been no reference to the two tiny souvenir bells he had left at the scene. Of course, it was perfectly possible that it was more to do with the dire state of police work these days, but a part of him hoped that perhaps it held more meaning. He rather liked the idea of his rival feeling the same level of annoyance he had. Liam Bell loved nothing more than winning.

His employer was happy with his performance which meant a stream of new jobs. Clearly someone was intent on taking down a rival cartel and Liam really couldn’t care less as long as he was getting paid. It was nice to be busy. Except, of course, there was a problem. Liam was good at what he did, sadly his unseen nemesis seemed to be equally good and at least half of his jobs were ruined by the unknown assassin getting there first. 

Or did it really ruin things? Truth be told Liam was enjoying the game rather too much. Every time he was beaten to the punch there was something waiting for him, a child’s toy, one time a plushy and another a keychain, all with one thing in common, all of them were wolves. It should’ve annoyed him, instead it made it even sweeter when he got there first. The amount of joy he took in leaving a tacky little bell in plain sight was almost unprecedented.

Then Boston happened. Liam had felt that things were progressing rather well, each job had involved more and more senior cartel figures, largely due to the intel he had managed to procure. Boston was more of a challenge than usual and, as a result, had taken more observation and planning. The cartel was getting nervous and a nervous cartel was a cautious one. It wasn't a situation he could hurry, much as his natural impatience wanted him to.

Sadly his rival had not been so cautious. This time there was no mistaking that someone had been there before him, the line of cartel bodyguard corpses all neatly positioned around the living area of the high end penthouse were hardly subtle after all. Then, of course, there was the other body seated in the middle of the luxury leather sofa. That particular body was still wearing a high end designer suit but the signs of torture were unmistakeble. 

Ordinarily Liam would've been annoyed or at the very least irritated but instead he laughed. The reason? Sat on the coffee table in front of the corpse of his target was a delightfully tacky wolf bobblehead. It almost made up for the fact that he’d found the perfect plastic liberty bell that he didn't have the chance to leave. Almost.

Slowly Liam walked towards the table, admiring the workmanship on the corpse before him. He had to admit his nemesis had done a spectacularly thorough job and there was little doubt in his mind that the man in front of him would have sang like the proverbial canary before his demise. That bit was somewhat annoying, knowing that the elusive assassin was already several steps in front of him.

With a sigh that was a mix of resignation and annoyance Liam leant down and picked up the bobblehead, determined that he would get at least something out of the night. As he picked it up a scrap of paper fluttered onto the table, quirking an eyebrow Liam picked it up.

The front of the paper simple contained a set of GPS coordinates written in a beautiful cursive script, below which were the letters P.T.O. Curiosity sufficiently piqued Liam turned the note over and read the writing on the back.

_ Do me a favour, there’s a love, _

_ RUN _

_ Wx _

Liam burst out in laughter and pocketed his prizes. His nemesis was the sporting kind, he approved mightily, so he did exactly what had been asked of him.

………..

Liam stood in the shadows and watched the night sky illuminated by the fire raging in the building opposite. Seconds after he’d emerged the explosion had happened, leaving him in little doubt that his nemesis had been watching him the whole time. He’d made it a point to saunter out of the building and, when he heard the boom behind him, to casually straighten his jacket, smile sweetly and nod his head, before disappearing into the darkness.

As he watched the building burning he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, dialing the number without looking away. It only took a few rings before he heard the gruff answer.

_ “This, is O’Flaherty,”  _

“Hello Nicholas, how lovely to hear your voice.” Liam purred down the line, stifling a laugh as he imagined the way Nick O’Flaherty would be rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_ “Bell” _

“Oh darling, is that anyway to greet an old friend?” It was one of Liam’s great pleasures in life to mercilessly tease the detective, he was just so easy to get a rise out of.

_ “It’s..”  _ Liam heard fumbling in the background as Nick clearly searched for something,  _ “fuck’s sake it's nearly 2 am, Bell. What the hell do you want?” _

“Not a morning person I take it,”Nick growled in frustration. Liam covered the mouthpiece on the phone so Nick wouldn’t hear him laughing. “Okay, to business then. Honestly, I wonder how the Doc puts up with you, you know what they say, all work and no play..”

Liam heard the sigh down the phone.

“Fine. I was wondering if you’d heard anything about a new player in town?”

That was apparently enough to get Nick’s full attention. In the background he heard the distinctive tones of Kelly Abbot mumbling in complaint and Nick reassuring him.

_ “Bell, please tell me you’re not in my city.”  _ Nick groaned.

“You didn't answer my question, darling. There was me thinking manners were important to you.” Liam teased 

_ “Fine, new player? There’s been a few rumours, nothing concrete, gonna have to give me more to work with here.” _

“Well I can tell you this much, they’re very good, annoyingly so.” Liam reached into his pocket and retrieved the bobblehead, smiling softly at it. “Oh and apparently they have some sort of affiliation to all things lupine.”

_ “Wolves,”  _ Nick inhaled a sharp breath,  _ “You sure?” _

“I would say so darling,” Liam shook the bobblehead and watched the head jiggle, “I hope that means you have information for me.”

_ “If this is about who I think then you need to stay away, far as you can,” _

“Why detective, it’s almost as if you care.” 

_ “I'm serious Bell, this guy’s bad news, known as ‘Wolf’. A wolf Theirian, highly trained and completely merciless.” _

“Well that does sound like my guy.” Liam got the note out of his pocket and flipped it over to read the writing, tracing his thumb over the W on the back. Things just got terribly interesting.

_ “I'm serious Bell, he’s bad news, you need to..” _

__ Liam could hear the anxiety in Nick’s voice. Then again Nick didn't know what Liam did, he and ‘Wolf’ and had been playing this game for months. Furthermore, had Wolf wished for his demise he could've quite easily blown the building with Liam inside. Liam looked at the coordinates again, it was, of course, possible it was a trap rather than an invitation, that wolf wouldn't consider it honourable to simply explode a rival. Either way he was going to find out. He’d never had the opportunity to go up against a Theirian. The prospect was enticing to say the least. 

“Oh darling, you’re worried about little old me. How sweet.” Liam said, eyes never leaving the paper.

_ “Worried about all the paperwork.”  _ NIck snorted.

In the distance Liam could hear the sound of sirens approaching, the sound getting ever louder.

_ “Bell, what the hell have you done?”  _ Clearly Detective O’Flaherty had heard them too.

“I’m but a humble observer on this occasion, sadly enough,” The sirens were getting close now, barely a few blocks away by Liam’s estimation, “but that does appears to be my cue to leave.”

_ “Bell..” _

“It’s been a delight, detective. We really must catch up soon.”

Liam could still hear Nick shouting down the phone as he hung up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time our boys met.
> 
> Fair warning there are scenes of torture, not that that stops them flirting.

Liam adjusted his tie and straightened his suit jacket as he stood on the path that led to the wood cabin ahead of him. He had chosen a steel grey wool silk blend suit for the evening which, whilst hardly being described as stealthy, did bring out the colour of his eyes quite beautifully and was perfectly tailored to accentuate his toned physique. He looked good, he knew it and, if one was potentially facing one’s own demise, Liam felt it important to go out in style.

One final adjustment to the pocket square in his top pocket and Liam was ready to go. He knew full well the elusive wolf had already arrived, the scattering of cartel enforcer corpses had made that much clear, and his body was thrumming with excitement.He felt confident from what little he knew of his nemesis an ambush would be unlikely. He had the distinct impression that Wolf would consider that unseemly, just as he would have himself. Liam began to walk up the path to the front door.

He paused briefly barely fifty yards from his goal, cocking his head to one side as he heard a rustling sound, wondering briefly if his assessment had been off. He would be most disappointed if it was.

It rapidly became clear that he needn’t have worried as the bruised and bloodied cartel minion emerged from the undergrowth brandishing a machete. In a split second Liam turned on his heal and wrapped an arm around his would-be attacker’s neck. The other hand grasped the man’s wrist, fingers digging into the pressure point there with practiced ease. The machete clattered to the ground.

“Now that was just rude,” Liam whispered harshly into the man’s ear as he held him closely against his body giving him no room to retaliate. 

The man spat out a mix of blood and spanish curses. 

“My mother always told me ‘you only have one chance to make a first impression’” Liam sighed as he tightened his grip on the struggling man, “I hardly think blood stains on an Armani suit fits with the aesthetic I was aiming for.”

The man took a half hearted swing at Liam, fingers trying to claw at the arm restricting his breathing.

“You really should have run.” Liam sighed before shifting his grip and breaking the man’s neck.

Having discarded the body back in the undergrowth, Liam checked his appearance one more time, tugging on the hem of his jacket to pull out any creases and sweeping back his hair. He was as ready as he was going to be.

……….

Liam leaned against the doorframe of the living room, arms folded neatly. As he’d expected he’d had no further interruptions and that thought alone made him smile. In front of him a man sat unconscious, head lolling forward, arms and legs duct taped to an antique looking, wooden, dining chair. That wasn't what caught Liam’s attention though, no, the thing Liam couldn't his drag his eyes away from was the back of the man standing in the middle of the room. From where he stood all he could see was the man’s perfectly coiffed dark hair, broad shoulders and the form fitting midnight blue suit, undoubtedly designer.

“I was beginning to fear you’d declined my invitation.” The man said without even turning. 

“Wouldn't dream of it darling. Your reputation precedes you.” Liam chuckled, not even slightly surprised the man had already known he was there. “Sadly I was a little delayed by an oaf who you apparently missed. I do so hope you’re not letting your standards drop.”

“Heaven forbid. No, I was thinking you would be so terribly bored if there wasn't anything in your way. Consider it a present, love.” Wolf turned to glance over his shoulder, brilliant blue eyes blatantly looking Liam up and down, a single eyebrow raised.

“How very considerate of you.” Liam purred, feeling the Wolf’s gaze run over with almost the intensity of a physical touch. The evening was turning out far more interesting than he ever dared to hope.

“I thought so.” Wolf smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. He licked his lips and Liam couldn't drag his eyes from them. Wolf was a delectably handsome man and, in any other circumstances, Liam would have been already tempted to drop to his knees. If he was honest he was giving it serious consideration even now.

Wolf shook his head eyes focusing on the man in the chair.

“Well, to the matter at hand I suppose.” He said and Liam heard the regret in his tone

“Be my guest, darling.” Liam purred, determined to keep the flirtatious atmosphere going. Whilst he had no intention of dying today, should he have miscalculated he fully intended to wring as much enjoyment out of the time he had left. “I always enjoy watching an artist at work.”

“You enjoyed my last creation I take it.” Wolf said, his back turned to Liam

“Delightfully thorough, I thought.” 

The man in the chair moaned and lifted his head blinking back into consciousness.

“Ah right on cue. I do like it when people are punctual.” Wolf crooned at him. The man’s eyes opened wide and he struggled against his bindings.

The captive was not exactly what Liam would've classed as typical cartel personnel in appearance, let alone someone worthy of Wolf’s attentions. He was middle aged, with thinning brown hair and a rather abundant stomach which was accentuated by the remarkably ugly sweater vest. And yet, he had to be important, or at least important enough to secrete away to a hidden and highly guarded location. Liam stepped closer. 

He’d done his research, never let it be said that Liam Bell was anything less than thorough. A smile crept slowly over his face, he knew exactly who this was. Oh yes, he knew everything, from the respectable facade he gave out to the public with his perfectly ordinary family through to the dark sides he hid. Oh Liam knew how this man was in the position and it made it so much more satisfying when someone was truly deserving of their fate.

“Take whatever you want.” The man choked out, his voice small and reedy.

“That’s really very kind of you and, were there anything myself or my companion required, we would certainly take you up on your generous offer.” Wolf smiled a predatory smile sparing a second to glance at Liam and wink. “However, I'm more interested in information.”

“I don't know anything.” The man pleaded.

“Oh Mr Anderson, why must you lie to me?” Wolf grabbed the man’s jaw in his gloved hand holding it firmly and turning his face so he was looking right at him. “You are in charge of the cartel accounts are you not?”

“Yes..but I..” 

“Then you can tell me where all their money is stored can't you?” Wolf’s voice was soft but the menace underlying it was unmistakable.

“I can’t.” Anderson gritted his teeth.

Wolf sighed and let go of the man’s face turning and rolling his eyes at Liam.

“It rather looks like I have to persuade our friend here doesn't it.”

“I would say so.” Liam grinned back at him, caught by the way Wolf’s eyes met his.

Wolf said nothing as he slowly started unbuttoning his suit jacket, never breaking eye contact with Liam, before sliding it off his shoulders. 

“I don't suppose you could grab me a chair, there’s a love” Wolf smiled at Liam.

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Liam had to admit he was enjoying this rather too much. So much so that he found he was having to remind himself that this atmosphere, whatever it was, between Wolf and himself, couldn’t last. That ultimately, as both of them were cut from the same cloth, they would both try and outsmart the other. It was a shame really, to find an instinctive connection with someone and know that ultimately, it would end in bloodshed and betrayal. It was a reality that Liam knew all too well and he wasn't fool enough to kid himself that this situation would end any differently.

He placed the chair opposite Anderson and Wolf nodded in thanks before carefully placing his suit jacket on the back of it. There was something fascinating about watching the man in action, the way he moved with such fluidity and grace for a man of his size. Even sitting down and crossing his legs, Wolf looked the epitome of smooth elegance. It took a lot to impress Liam Bell and Wolf most certainly did.

“Now let me tell you what I know about you Mr Anderson, just so we’re clear it’s futile to lie to me.” Wolf began to remove his cufflinks, placing them in his suit jacket before methodically rolling his shirt sleeves up. “Actually, let's have a little fun, let's see what Mr Bell here knows.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow in silent challenge as he looked across. 

“Mr Brian Anderson, born in Philadelphia to remarkably unremarkable parents Maureen and John Anderson. Life continued in that non descript manner for many years didn't it Mr Anderson? You did all the right things, married your high school sweetheart, Julia, straight out of college and had the perfect two children, Anabelle and Brian jr.” Liam spared a glance across at Wolf and noticed the quirk to the other man’s lips. “such a pretty picture you show to the world. I wonder do your lovely family know about your side interests? The cartel has kept you well supplied with young girls has it not?”

“Indeed,” Wolf interjected, “as you can see Mr Anderson we know all about you so, as time is short, perhaps you would like to tell us what we want.”

Anderson glanced between the two men eyes filled with fear but nonetheless showing no inclination to talk. Liam had encountered men like him before, weak. Men who were more concerned with their own greed and satisfaction than the lives they ruined. Men who let others have blood on their hands and pretended it wasn’t to their own benefit.

“Very well then.” 

Wolf moved with such speed had Liam not been watching him intently he may have missed it, his fist connecting with Anderson’s jaw and sending the man rocking in his chair. It was mesmerizing watching the man in action, his movements almost balletic in nature and yet each blow was perfectly placed to inflict maximum pain. It probably said something about him, Liam mused, that he was enjoying the show as much as he was. Then again Liam had learnt years ago that in order to be in a position to be tortured a person must have done something to be deserving of it. In Anderson’s case he had a choice to refuse the cartel but instead had decided to take the money and stay silent. That decision had led him here, learning that karma was indeed a cruel mistress.

“I take no particular pleasure in this you understand,” Wolf paused looking at the battered face of the man in front of him as he deliberately wiped the blood of his hands with a silk handkerchief, “but I happen to be talented in this area. You will end up telling me what you know.”

Liam didn't doubt it. Wolf turned to him and handed him a small pot of salve nodding towards Anderson. Liam quirked an eyebrow.

“I do so like to tidy up before moving on to the next stage, don't you?” Wolf smiled. “My own recipe.”

The scream when Liam applied the first layer was blood curdling and he looked in interest at the pot in his hands.

“It does burn a little,” Wolf shrugged his shoulders.

“So it would seem. I don't suppose you’d care to share the recipe would you, darling?” Liam rolled the small pot between his fingers.

“I never have, although I may be persuaded, for the right incentive that is.” This time there was no mistaking the way Wolf eyes tracked down Liam and back up again.

“Quid pro quo eh?” Liam smirked, leaning towards Wolf and whispering in his ear, “I always like to pay my dues. In full.”

“Glad to hear it.” The words came out as practically a growl.

Wolf took a deliberate step back as if Liam’s mere presence was enough to cloud his judgement before moving over to the small bag lying on the table. He retrieved a leather pouch from inside, unrolling it with almost reverential care.

“Needles under the fingernails?” Liam laughed, “Is that not a little predictable, darling.”

Wolf held a hand to his chest in mock affront.

“I'm a big respecter of the classics, love”

“So it would seem. There was me thinking you’d come up with something more,” Liam waved a hand in the air, “creative”

“Oh trust me, a lack of creativity is not an issue for me.” 

“I’m delighted to hear it”

“But sometimes there is a reason for tradition and this,” Wolf waved a hand over the needles, “is so exquisitely painful don't you think?”

Anderson struggled in his chair, the noise drawing both their attention back to their captive. Liam leant closer to try and hear what the man was saying. He could barely hear the one word uttered, a soft barely spoken “wait”.

Liam held up a hand and Wolf cocked his head to one side. They both knew this game rather too well.

“My family,” anderson choked out, “they’ll kill them if I talk.”

“Ah.” Liam straightened up and glanced across at Wolf, “it appears we have a family man here, shame you didn’t think of them more often before. Yes, Mr Anderson, they will undoubtedly kill your family. Then again it wouldn't be too taxing for either myself or my colleague to bring your family here, there are two of us after all and I do get so terribly frustrated simply watching.”

Liam watched the look of abject fear cross Anderson’s face. It was exactly the look he had wanted to see. The man in front of him wasn’t to know that even Liam had lines, blurred though they were, and that was one even he wouldn’t cross. 

“There is of course an alternative Mr Anderson.” Wolf smiled in a way that would be utterly entrancing in any other circumstances, “Tell us what we need to know. I am not an unreasonable man. I have no desire to make innocents suffer for the sins of others.”

Wolf glanced across at Liam who nodded almost imperceptibly. It was disconcerting how alike the two of them seemed to think.

“I am also a man of my word. Tell us what we want to know and I shall personally ensure no harm comes to your loved ones.” Wolf folded his arms across his chest, awaiting the answer.

“Okay” the word came out as a hiss.

Liam leant forward as Anderson choked out the instructions; floor safe second bedroom, a combination and the one thing that the man hoped would save him, fingerprint recognition.

Liam nodded as Wolf stalked round to the back of the man, stroking his hair gently off his forehead.

“Thank you Mr Anderson. I think your lovely family deserves far better than you, better than finding out who you really are, don't you think?.” 

Two things happened in quick succession. The first one was wolf snapping the man’s neck, the second was Liam grabbing the cigar cutter from the side table and taking the end of Andersons finger and running for the door. He was strangely disappointed for things to be ending this way, but Liam had survived as long as he had because had acquired the uncanny knack of being able to see the perfect opportunity to make his escape and today was no exception.

From the top of the stairs he heard the laughter.

“Well this is fun, I do so love a chase.” Wolf’s voice floated up the stairs. “I wonder if you are fast enough, love”

Liam couldn't help but wonder the same thing. He was absolutely looking forward to the challenge though. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What follows is entirely inevitable, but most definitely smutty

“You’re wondering if you can get to the window before I get to you, aren't you love?” 

Liam looked up to see Wolf grinning at him from the doorway and slowly stood to his feet, the large wooden bed the only thing between the pair of them. 

“I honestly don't think you can, but it’ll be fun to find out don't you think.” Wolf grinned, teeth flashing.

It should have been terrifying, and Liam was quite sure to anyone else it would’ve been; a highly trained Theirian, muscles tensed staring back at him, but Liam recognised the look in the other man’s eyes, amusement. He’d briefly wondered why it taken Wolf so long to come after him, had given him enough time to open the safe and retrieve the contents, looking at him now he knew. Wolf wanted to play, his inner Theirian was practically wagging its tail with excitement.

“I don't doubt that, darling.” Liam replied smoothly, placing the ledgers he’d discovered in the safe on the bedside table and pocketing the thumb drive. “But I do so love a challenge.”

Wolf barked out a laugh, his whole face transformed, looking almost boyish. To many, Liam supposed, the transformation from merciless alpha wolf to playful puppy would be unsettling in the least. He understood it completely. Men like the pair of them were cut from the same cloth, men that understood that there had to be someone who did the things others couldn't stomach, men who had no time for remorse. Liam had never cared much about the morality of what he did, it was why the NIA had chosen him after all, there were people worth protecting and there were those who’d made their choice, just as he had. 

Well, if Wolf wanted to play, Liam was up for the game. Time would tell if they really were as similar as he suspected.

“Well, then,” Wolf bounced on the balls of his feet, “let's see how good you are Mr Bell.”

“What are you waiting for, darling.” Liam taunted. 

He had a plan, he’d studied enough predators to prepare for a surprise attack, betting that on occasions like this the wolf Theirian would make its presence most definitely felt.

“I was hoping you would run, so much more fun that way,” Wolf sighed dramatically.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Liam smirked back

“I wouldn't say ..” Wolf didn't even finish the sentence before he pounced, vaulting over the mattress as if it wasn't even there. 

Liam spun out of the way with ease, he was enjoying himself far too much.

“Oh, you’ll have to try harder than that if you want to kill me, I'm afraid.”

In part the statement was a challenge and in part, Liam was interested in finding out if his assessment of the other man was correct. He had no urge to kill Wolf, he hoped his rival felt the same. If he was wrong he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between Wolf’s eyes. Well, he might be a little sad for a second he supposed.

“Kill you? Why no, that was never my plan.” Wolf began to circle Liam, readying to pounce, “That would be like destroying the Mona Lisa.”

“Funny, I’d always considered myself more of a Salvador Dali, darling.” Every muscle in Liam’s body was tense, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he mirrored every move Wolf made.

Wolf paused for a second, watching him through narrowed eyes.

“‘The Transformation of Narcissus’, a man turned to stone by circumstance and his own choices,” he hummed in agreement, “surprisingly apt for both of us.”

This time Wolf moved too quickly even for Liam, he barely had time to shift his weight before Wolf had him pinned against the dresser, hand tight on his jaw, body pressed firmly against his back. Wolf’s breath was hot on his neck.

“You should know, love, I may not  _ want _ to kill you but I will if I have to. I’m really rather fond of winning.” Wolf growled in his ear, the sound hitting pretty much all of Liam’s buttons.

“That’s a relief. I wouldn't want to think that the big bad wolf was getting soft now, would I?” Liam could hear the husky tones in his voice and had little doubt Wolf would’ve sensed the change in tone too.

“I wouldn’t say softness is an issue for me at the moment, love.” Wolf growled, pressing closer to Liam leaving no doubt to his meaning.

“So it would seem,” Liam bit back a groan at the feel of Wolf’s firm body pressing against him. His body was at war with his mind, simultaneously wanting to give in to the arousal making his body thrum, whilst also wanting to prolong the anticipation.

Liam slowly raised his head, meeting Wolf’s gaze in the mirror atop the dresser. There was no mistaking the wolf in the eyes that looked back at him, the wolf trying to claw its way out. Liam smirked as he popped open the buttons on his suit jacket.

“This evening is turning out far more interesting than I’d hoped.” Liam said, low and gravelly, grinding his arse against Wolf, making it clear they were both very much on the same page.

Wolf closed his eyes and growled, the sound rumbling through his entire body and sending shivers vibrating from the tips of Liam’s fingers right down to his toes. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction he elbowed Wolf in the side of the head, sending him skidding to the side holding nothing but Liam’s jacket as Liam danced away.

“So that’s how it is is it?” Wolf casually tossed the jacket onto the bed, eyes glittering dangerously.

“Wouldn't want you to think I was easy now would I?” Liam quirked an eyebrow as he loosened his tie before pulling it over his head and throwing it to one side.

“I would very much doubt anything is easy about you Mr Bell.” Wolf’s fingers clenched and released as he waited for his next move.

“The same applies to you Mr Wolf” Liam replied popping the top two buttons of his shirt.

“So we’re at an impasse then?” 

“It would appear so.” Liam removed his cufflinks, shoving them into his trouser pockets and deliberately rolled his shirt sleeves up.

“Shall I tell you what I'm thinking?” Wolf ran a finger over his lower lip, tantalisingly slowly.

“I would be delighted to hear it.” Liam couldn't drag his eyes away.

“I’m thinking it would be a terrible shame to hand all that information to our employer when I can think of people it would benefit far better don't you think?”

Liam glanced over to the ledgers for a split second catching a movement out of the corner of his eye just in time. Wolf pounced, his fingers brushing at Liam’s shirt tearing it open before Liam darted just out of reach.

“Oh darling, you’ll have to try harder than that.” Liam wagged a finger. Wolf gave a low rumbling laugh.

“Worth a shot?” He shrugged unapologetically. “Oh dear, love, I do hope you weren't too fond of that shirt, sometimes I don't know my own strength.”

“I would say there’s enough money in those books to more than compensate for that,” Liam laughed as he looked down at his ruined shirt, “Even if it is shared with a coworker.”

“Indeed.” 

The two men circled each other, waiting for the other to take the next step, be it violence or something more pleasurable.

“I have never been exactly a fan of our employer just so you know. I mean pitting the two of us against each other seems a little déclassé don't you think.” Liam said as he turned so his back was towards the wall.

“Very rude I thought.” Wolf agreed as he took a small step towards him. This time Liam held his ground.

“Someone should teach him some manners don't you think?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Well that does sound fun. You know what they say two heads are better than one.” 

This time there was no mistaking that Wolf was ready to make his move, Liam had seen the signs before. He didn't want to back away. Time was limited and he had no desire to miss out on what Wolf was offering.

“So we seem to have reached an agreement then?” Liam said, barely getting the words out before wolf pounced, pushing him against the wall so hard that he felt the plaster crack, and pinning his hands above his head.

“It seems we are. Now, however are we going to seal the deal do you think?” Wolf said pressing firmly against him.

“I have a few ideas.” Liam leaned his head back and shimmied his hips slightly.

“Oh I bet you do Mr Bell.” Wolf purred. He still hadn't made a move to do anything else yet and the tension seemed to stretch between them, taught as a bow string. “Perhaps you’d like to fill me in.”

Wolf transferred his grip so both of Liam’s wrists were held by one hand. With his free hand he traced the back of his fingers achingly slowly and gently down the side of Liam’s face before running the pads along his neck, tracing the tendons almost reverentially down to his collarbone.

He paused for a second before continuing his explorations, Liam’s whole body trembled as he fought the urge to move. 

With almost tender care, Wolf fingers moved aside the shredded fabric of Liam’s shirt making no attempt to remove it. 

“You are a feast for the senses.” wolf cooed as he placed his palm flat on Liam’s chest, making no attempt to move further.

“The feeling is entirely mutual, darling.” 

Liam was a firm believer in giving credit where credit was due. It was, of course, possible that his lust addled brain was playing tricks on him, but he honestly didn't remember a time when anyone had had such an effect on him. With the simplest of touches, Wolf was lighting fires within him that he thought had long since been doused by bitter experience.

“I suspect we have rather a lot in common, love.”

The flash of vulnerability Wolf’s eyes when he looked up at Liam was so brief it could've been missed by anyone else. 

“Is kindred spirits too cliché do you think?” 

“Ordinarily I would say yes, in this case however, I would agree. I find it hard to find a more appropriate descriptor.” 

Their eyes met for a second and there was no mistaking the intense connection there. A slow smirk spread across Wolf’s face and Liam barely had time to catch his breath before fingers started to move down his exposed chest leaving trails of fire in their wake. The feel of fingernails scraping over his nipple sent shockwaves of pleasure through Liam’s already hypersensitive body

“Fuck.” The word burst out unbidden, Liam’s usual extraordinary self control being stretched to the limit.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Wolf smiled, pinching Liam’s nipple sharply before moving his hand to caress across his abs.

“Oh, darling, you have no idea how filthy this mouth can be.” Even in the state he was Liam was determined to give as good as he got.

“Well now, isn't that a tempting offer. I think I shall have to find out at a later date, time is rather short at present.” Wolf ran his hand along the waistband of Liam’s trousers, his eyes never leaving his. “I do have something else I am dying to find out though.”

“Oh really?” Liam could barely catch his breath as Wolf moved in still closer running his nose up his neck and inhaling deeply.

“I am wondering if you taste as delightful as your enticing scent would suggest?”

“Only one way to find out, darling?” Liam tilted his head, exposing his neck further, an obvious invitation. Held by wolf’s iron grip his hands clenched into fists.

Wolf licked up Liam’s neck from collarbone to ear in a slow deliberate action. Drowned by the sound of blood rushing in his ears Liam barely heard the mumurmered ‘delicious’ before Wolf put his mouth to far more pleasurable use.

This would never do, the thought was hazy and dim in the back of Liam’s mind, here he was, his body feeling like an open nerve ready to explode with sensation, and Wolf still seemed in control. He really had to do something about that, level the playing field. It was hard to think, to do anything but react as Wolf continued licking and sucking along his neck. Liam gritted his teeth, fighting for control, his hands were out of commission for now but he had other options. With Wolf otherwise occupied Liam moved his leg free before wrapping it around the other man’s hip and pulling him closer with all his considerable strength and grinding their hard cocks together with abandon.

Wolf threw his head back and moaned, his whole body vibrating with the sound and sending tremors deep into Liam’s gut. He barely had time to process his victory before Wolf lips were on is, hot and urgent, demanding in the best possible way. The pressure on his wrists released as Wolf’s hand went to his hair, tugging him as if he couldn't get him close enough. Liam took full advantage of his new found freedom, grasping at Wolf with equal ferocity, one hand tangling in his hair, the other tugging Wolf’s shirt free pushing it up so he could finally get his hands on the man’s delectable body.

Liam’s hand strayed to wolf’s belt, fingers hurrying to undo the buckle. In a heartbeat Wolf covered it with his own stopping him in his tracks. 

“I feel it courteous to ask if your previous exclamation was indeed an invitation.” Wolf smirked as he looked Liam in the eye. The moment seemed to stretch forever before Wolf leaned in closer, his voice a breathless whisper in Liam’s ear. “Would you like me to fuck you, hard and fast against this wall.”

“That does sound like an excellent way to complete our negotiations don't you think.” Liam jutted his chin forward, his eyes a silent challenge as Wolf pulled back to meet them. He was rather proud of how steady his voice seemed under the circumstances although the breathy undertone was unmistakable.

“I would definitely say so.” Wolf said on a heavy exhale, his hands flying to Liam’s belt and making quick work of the buckle.

Liam hastily kicked off his shoes as Wolf practically tore open his trousers, pushing the material hastily out of the way and shoving both his trousers and boxers down to his thighs in one swift movement. It only took a small wriggle on Liam’s part to have them pooling around his ankles and within seconds he had stepped out of them. The cold air of the cabin on Liam’s now exposed and leaking cock had his eyes rolling back into his head from sheer pleasure. Wolf, however didn't give him time to recover, grabbing his arse and pushing him up the wall, his grip firm. 

Liam was a large man, years of training had left him muscular and firm and never in his life had he encountered anyone who could mishandle him with such apparent ease. He’d never known that being held off the ground by nothing but another’s strength would be such an incredible turn on. Dear god, he’d been missing out all these years. Wrapping his legs around Wolf’s still clothed hips he silently thanked every deity that had ever existed for the gift that was Theirian strength.

Wolf retrieved the small sachet of lube and the foil wrapped condom from his pocket, Liam bit back a smile, settling on raising an eyebrow instead.

“I remember little from my boy scout days but ‘be prepared’ has always stuck with me.” Wolf smirked as he tore open the small packet with his teeth and, coated to fingers liberally with lube. The only thing holding Liam in position now were a few heroic muscles. His thighs tightened further around Wolf’s waist.

“How fortuitous” 

“Isn't it though?” Wolf glanced down at the condom and lube packet, still held delicately between his thumb and little finger as his other hand returned to it's position of grasping Liams arse and hoisting him further up the wall. “I may need some assistance with this if you’d be so kind.”

“My pleasure, darling” Grabbing his prizes and tearing open the packet eagerly.

It wasn't graceful the way Liam fumbled with Wolf’s belt buckle, the desperate need to get his hands on Wolf making him fumble. He needed to feel the man too much to worry about such niceties as undressing more than was strictly necessary, simply pushing down the other man’s boxers enough to gain access to his glorious cock. As he rolled the condom on he felt Wolf’s fingers gripping into his arse, spreading him apart. He was falling into a million tiny pieces and it still wasn't enough.

Liam’s hand was shaking as he emptied the rest of the packet of lube onto his hand and began to stroke Wolf, his grip firm, coating him liberally, whilst looking the other man straight in the eye. Wolf’s eyes fluttered closed as Liam twisted his wrist, biting his lower lip to hold back a moan. The thrill of doing this to the controlled man in front of him was more addictive than any drug. To see Wolf, his breath coming in sharp pants, pristine clothes crumpled and pushed out of the way, well it was a glorious sight.

Wolf opened his eyes briefly before leaning forward and meeting Liam’s lips again in a kiss that started soft but soon progressed to a burning fire that scorched Liam to his very soul. He felt Wolf’s hand move and one slick finger moving to run circles over the one place Liam wanted, no needed, it the most.

“I thought time was short,” Liam gasped as Wolf’s finger continued it's slow teasing.

“Ah yes, but I was always told a gentleman should fully prepare for his arrival”

“A gentleman?”

“On occasions, not always though,” 

Liam’s whole body bowed as Wolf finger finally breached the tight ring of muscle. It was rare for him to surrender entirely to sensation but Wolf’s clever fingers were leaving him little choice. As a second finger joined the first Liam’s head hit the wall, hard, his body unable to do anything but grind down, chasing the feeling, wanting more and more. His fingers dug into the hard muscles of Wolf’s shoulders, undoubtedly drawing blood. He didn't care, his whole body a wanton needy mess.

Speckles of light danced at the corner of his vision as he opened his eyes.

“I need…” The words came out as little more than a whimper.

“I know.” Wolf gasped hiding his head in in Liam’s neck and inhaling deeper as he removed his fingers and pushed inside Liam in one swift movement.

The feeling of being spread apart, of being filled, stole any words from Liam’s lips. There was no room for clever quips or witty repartee as Wolf continued his powerful thrusts. All Liam could do was hold on, grinding down to take as much of the man inside him as he could.

Wolf grabbed him firmly tilting his hips away from the wall, slamming him back into it in a way that made him see stars. The relentless onslaught to his senses driving him closer and closer to the edge. Everything narrowed down to this, to the slapping of their bodies and the increasingly filthy moans as hands explored and grabbed at each other. 

Wolf grabbed Liam’s wrist forcing his hand between their bodies and to his leaking cock. His climax was so close he could taste it, tingling on the tip of his tongue, as he frantically took himself in hand. Every muscle in his body tensed as he finally tumbled over the edge, spilling all over Wolf’s chiselled abs, the storm of sensation overwhelming everything else. He was dimly aware of the sound of a wolf howling.

……….

Liam and Wolf stood watching the burning building, their fingers brushing in a surprisingly intimate way.

“Rather beautiful don't you think?” Liam said, glancing between the remains of the building and the profile of the man standing next to him.

“Indeed.” Wolf inclined his head and smiled softly at Liam, his eyes twinkling with mischief “as first dates go I would call this a raging success.”

Liam burst out into laughter.

“A first date you say?”

“I would say so. How else would you imagine a date to be between men like us?” Wolf grinned back, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

“You make a valid point, darling.” Liam rolled the words around in his head. First date, the implication that there would be others sending pleasurable thrills down Liam’s back. “There was me thinking you were rather a lone wolf, my dear.”

“Ah, an urban myth I fear, “ Wolf laughed although there was no mistaking the sadness behind it, “All wolves have a pack. I am no exception. I have my pack to protect, albeit from the shadows. Are you not the same?”

Liam paused for a second, his mind thinking instantly of Sidewinder, picturing them as clearly as if they were there.

“As I suspected.” Wolf murmured seeing Liam’s reaction.

Unable to find the words, Liam settled for cupping Wolf’s face and kissing him softly. He had never believed he would ever find someone who would understand and yet, the wolf Theirian standing in front of him did.

When they finally parted Wolf blinked up at him, a fond look in his eyes. He pushed back a little, his blue eyes suddenly serious.

“But where are my manners, this far into a date and I still haven’t introduced myself properly.” Wolf extended a hand. “Alfie, my name is Alfie.”

Liam blinked back his surprise as he grasped Wolf’s hand knowing the significance of what Wolf had just told him.

“Very few people know that name, hardly one to instil fear in one’s enemies is it?” Wolf laughed mirthlessly before meeting Liam’s gaze, eyes full of fire. “I think I should like to hear you screaming it someday.”

“That sounds like a challenge, darling.” Liam didn't break eye contact, their hands still entangled.

“Oh it is Mr Bell.” Wolf purred back.

“Liam, my name is Liam.” He paused for a second, fighting past the nerves, the years of protecting his true identity. Impulsively he leaned forward and whispered another name, an older one in Wolf’s ear.

Wolf pulled back, eyebrows raised. He knew without words the significance of what Liam had just said.

“I think I should like to hear you scream that.” Liam winked, the tension breaking.

“Would you now?” Wolf smirked. “And you think you can make me do you?”

“Oh darling,” Liam laughed.

Wolf said nothing, simply pulling Liam into a voracious kiss. They were both gasping when they finally broke apart. Wolf rested his forehead against Liam’s running a finger gently down his cheek.

“Well, no one has made me howl before so I suppose it’s perfectly possible you could.” Wolf stepped back holding a hand out, smiling mischievously. “Shall we go find out?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this I felt the need to get this ship out of my head, apparently my brain has other ideas because there'll almost certainly be an epilogue. Oops


	4. Two months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little epilogue because, apparently I’m a massive sap

Nick O’Flaherty awoke suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. There was something wrong, out of place, he could feel it. He sprang out of bed and grabbed his gun from its holster, cocking his head to check for any unexpected noises. It was still early, the pale dawn light just filtering into the room.

“Babe?” Kelly sat up rubbing his eyes. Nick held a finger to his lips as he stalked out of the room, Kelly close on his heels.

Nothing was out of place, not a single unusual thing all the way to the flybridge and then he saw it.

“What the fuck?” Nick gasped, coming to a dead stop, stunned by the horror before him.

Kelly had no such qualms ducking around his husband and walking straight up to possibly the ugliest, most ridiculous statuette Nick had ever had the misfortune to lay his eyes on; a wolf holding a bell, that goddamn jingled as Kelly picked it up.

“Oh look there’s a note” Kelly retrieved the paper grinning widely.

This could not be happening Nick thought dimly.

“Seems like Liam’s doing just fine,” Kelly laughed as he scanned the writing

“Oh god” sinking down into a chair.

“Hey he’s suggested a double date next time he and some guy called Wolf are in town” Kelly grinned

“Nope, nope, nope.” Nick muttered head in his hands.

“Ah c’mon Nicko it could be fun.”

………….

Across the bay a sleek yacht bobbed in water, engines idling. At the controls Liam watched the flybridge of the Fiddler through high power binoculars.

“Did they get our present, my love” Wolf approached from behind, something Liam would allow very few people to do, and wrapped his arms around his mate.

In many ways it was an impulsive decision, in others it was entirely inevitable. His inner Theirian had made its decision the very first time he’d come across Liam’s scent and Wolf had learnt years ago that trusting his instincts was always the best course of action.

“I would say so,” Liam leaned back against him, comfortable and relaxed as he passed the binoculars over, pausing to give Wolf a brief kiss on the cheek.

Wolf stifled a laugh as he looked at the shorter man dancing around excitedly and the other man shaking his head, slumped in a chair.

“Excellent.” Wolf placed the glasses down nuzzling and nipping into Liam’s neck. “So shall we go destroy a cartel then?”

“Now that does sound fun, my darling.” Liam purred pushing closer and closer into the contact.

“It does rather doesn't it.” 

Wolf had discovered that there really wasn't anything that wasn't fun about the man in his arms. He rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder as the engine thrummed into full life and the boat began to move away. Happiness was a strange concept to him but there was no doubt that that was how he was feeling, happy and contented. He’d even started thinking about the future. It was a curious sensation.

“You’re thinking rather hard there.” Liam tilted his head to catch a glimpse of him.

“I was thinking about you.” Wolf hugged him tighter

“Good things I hope.”

“Always.”

Liam hummed in approval as they headed out to open water.

“How do you feel about pubs?” Wolf blurted out and almost burst into laughter as Liam raised an eyebrow. “I've always liked the idea of opening a pub. You have no idea how much my father would hate the idea.”

Liam hummed softly to himself as if thinking through the proposition before answering.

“‘The Bell and Wolf’ has rather a ring to it if you’ll excuse the pun.” Liam replied with a smirk

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

As sounds of Boston dimmed begins them Wolf looked towards the horizon, to future filled with murder and mayhem and, the one thing he’d never truly expected, love. A contented smile spread over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be up soon (one more to write). I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
